Blowing bubbles from a bubble forming liquid or solution is a well known amusement particularly suited as a pastime of children. Accordingly, it has been suggested to provide toys which are capable of blowing one or more bubbles. These toys take many different forms and often represent a figure such as a person or a stuffed animal blowing the bubbles.
Many of such toys contain a reservoir from which liquid is drawn in response to blowing on a pipe or by manipulation of a pump handle or other suitable mechanism. Unless the toy is drained or properly oriented after use, however, the solution or liquid remaining in the reservoir may spill or leak from the toy. Children often sleep with their stuffed toys and thus proper orientation of the toy cannot always be readily accomplished. As will be appreciated, having a bubble solution leak or spill from a toy onto a bed, sofa, chair or the like can result in parental frustration as well as possible damage to furniture and to the toy.
On the other hand, if the bubble solution or liquid evaporates and dries within the toy, it may clog or interfere with a bubble forming passage detracting from the play potential of the toy. Subsequent cleaning may return the toy to an operative condition but usually requires parental intervention.